


i want to die

by sockiesock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Highschool AU, Modern AU, honestly fuck this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: did you know martha washington privately called george "pappy"? yes and that is where this god forsaken story comes from someone please fucking shoot me





	i want to die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risingsunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingsunsets/gifts).



Alex scribbled on his paper as his mother and father whispered on the side. He could only make out small words.

They were talking about politics. Or some sort of political code. Martha had said something about "Mr. President" and a secretary. Alex assumed it was some sort of roleplay.

He didn't really want to think about it.

He glanced over and noticed his dad's face was red and he had a pillow over his crotch. Oh, God, Alex had done that little trick before. Except with books instead of a pillow.

He remembers somewhat fondly the incident. He and John were talking when the elder had whispered something in his ear.

Alex felt warm. He shook his head and continued writing. He saw his mom pull his dad's tie loosely out of the corner of his eye. He thinks his dad glanced at him — he wasn't sure though.

He kept writing.

He noticed Martha pull closer to his dad. Alex listened closely. What was she —

_"Oh, papi."_

Alex sucked in a breath and rubbed his temples. He did NOT just fucking hear his mom whisper some daddy kink shit in his dad's ear.

He slammed his fists on his table, catching both adults attention.

"What the FUCK."


End file.
